Hero's Destiny Anniversary Special
One Year ago on this day at 9:47 PM, I created a roleplay page, called Hero's Destiny, Little did I know that it would become an entire Series with it's own Theories and Fan Club. This takes place during HD4, but I made it it's own RP since by the time we would've gotten here, The Anniversary would be over. Anyway, The Gang have found Io, but it lead them straight to Delta Phantom and Zeth! The battle has begun! Even Nate and Mikasa are helping! Part 1 Everyone entered they're Super Forms. Nick flew at Zeth along with Dillian, Nate and Rikai. Lunari wielded some electricity, and started focusing, trying to find Phantom. Rosa turned Techno, and also rushed at Zeth. Zeth looked at Phantom and used Telepathy to tell him to fuse with him. Nick punched Zeth in the face as Zeth teleported next to Phantom. Phantom joined with Zeth. Lunari fired an electric blast at Zeth. Delta Zeth easily defeated everyone. Nick pressed a button on a watch he had. "We need help, from the experts and the others." Nick said into it. Then a Giant Portal Opened as Hundreds of Ghost Hunters came shooting Spiritual Blasts out of the portal as they jumped through it, followed closely by SG Nick, SG Dillian and SG Lunari, Then by Nicole and Lunar, Then by Evil Nick and Evil Lunari and, just before the portal closed, Evil Io. They all shot blasts at Delta Zeth. Evil Nick looked at Nick. "Don't get used to this." Evil Nick said. Delta Zeth absorbed the spiritual blasts, and felt a slight power boost. "Get the ghost girl. She's an easy target, and will make us stronger." Lunar started firing electric blasts at Delta Zeth. Lunari started her telepathic relay effect, so that everyone could stay coordinated. SG Nick and Nicole kept guard around SG Lunari whilst firing blasts of Fire and Electricity. SG Lunari (Luna) joined with SG Nick. Nick and Evil Nick Potara Fused, and Nicole and SG Nick Potara Fused, Then The Fusion Nicks Did the Fusion Dance and removed they're Ghost Hunting Gear. "Lunaris, Do the same thing we just did, but in Spirit Form, Then join with us." Fusion Nick said turning Super Spirit Super Super, He kept attacking Delta Zeth so he couldn't absorb them. The three Lunaris all started doing the fusion dance at the same time (which can be done, you know), but Phantom was smarter than that. "Keep them busy." He left Zeth for a moment, and snuck up on the three of them (who were too busy with the fusion dance to notice), before ambushing and absorbing all three. He went back to Zeth, and joined with him again. They got a huge power boost. Fusion Nick unfused and HD Nick was Amazingly pissed and turned Contained Dragon 3. "YOU DO NOT ABSORB MY WIFE!" Nick shouted, he kicked the shit out of Delta Phantom and blasted Zeth away. Phantom phased through most of it, being a ghost. He went back to Zeth, helping him recover. Zeth blasted Nick, but Nick walked through it and Blasted Zeth so much, he was almost destroyed, but he took The Lunari's out of Delta Zeth, Then destroyed Delta Zeth completely. "See you guys." SG Nick said, Him and everyone none-HD went into the portal. "You haven't seen the last of me..." THE END... Category:Roleplays Category:Hero's Destiny Series